To Save the Day
by Greenstuff
Summary: After the war of the forts, Annie isn't quite ready to spend a night alone in the apartment with Troy and Abed. Post 314.


**To Save the Day**

"But Jeff, you _have _to come. It's for Troy and Abed!"

"Annie, I'm too old for slumber parties."

"I can't believe you!" Annie planted her hands on her hips, subtly thrusting her chest towards him. "Troy and Abed's friendship is in danger and you won't help because you're too vain to let us see your bed-head."

"Troy and Abed are fine. Friendship hats, you were there." Jeff looked affronted, "And I don't get bed head."

"Come on Jeff, you put imaginary hats on Troy and Abed. Even you don't think that will actually fix what's wrong with them."

"Annie, _nothing_ can fix what's wrong with Troy and Abed. I'm pretty sure they are undiagnosable."

"Please will you just come?" Annie crossed her arms over her chest in a way that pushed her breasts up, and together.

Jeff's gazed dropped and it was a moment before he spoke. She really could be persuasive when she wanted to be. "Fine."

Annie squealed girlishly and impulsively threw her arms around him.

She smelled like vanilla cupcake. It should have been off putting. It wasn't. Almost by instinct, he ducked his head and brushed his lips against hers.

Five delicious minutes later she stepped back, breathing hard, her eyes slightly glazed. "No!" She said, pointing a finger at him authoritatively. It would have been more effective if her lips weren't swollen from kissing him. "You're not going to distract me. You are coming to the slumber party."

_Damn_. Jeff glared at her for a second, but it was no use. Greendale had poisoned him. He was no longer the successful, self absorbed lawyer who could talk his way into or out of everything without an ounce of remorse. He'd become the kind of man who caved to the most ridiculous requests because of a pair of Bambi eyes. "Fine." He said, grabbing a coat and stepping out into the hall.

"Don't you need anything?" Annie asked, giving his Diesel jeans and Armani t-shirt a critical once over.

"I am not wearing pajamas, or sleeping in a sleeping bag." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Annie shrugged. "Fine. Let's go."

There was really only one word for Greendale after dark: creepy. The halls were covered with glow in the dark paint from the Dean's attempt to bring in extra revenue by throwing weekend raves on campus, and the only sound that broke the stillness was when Annie's Boobs decided to run rampant through the air conditioning vents.

Annie took half a step sideways so she could feel Jeff's warmth through her thin jacket as they made their way to the library. The sleepover had been her idea. She was happy that Troy and Abed were speaking again, but not ready for a night with just the three of them in their apartment. They may have gone for Jeff's "friendship hat" ploy in front of the whole school, but that did not promise they would remain friendly in the privacy of home. The last thing she wanted was to come home some night to the two of them duking it out in the Dreamatorium with plastic swords until one of them fake-died. Didn't they realize she had classes to focus on?

She and Jeff were the last to arrive in the library. Pierce was already asleep, his head tipped back, snoring loudly. Shirley was setting out an astounding array of snacks on their table. Britta was pretending to read a book about Ghandi, but really watching out of the corner of her eye as Troy and Abed folded tiny paper planes which they then tried to land inside Pierce's open mouth.

Jeff took in the entire scene, nodded and turned on his heel to leave.

Annie grabbed his arm and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Troy and Abed are trying to land jets in Peirce's wide open gob, my work here is done." He peeled her fingers off his arm. "Goodnight."

"Are we done?" Birtta asked, looking up. "Good! I have a test tomorrow in Psychology."

In under ten minutes the room was empty except for Annie and the still snoring Peirce. "At least they didn't say they had to get home for the news," Annie said, dropping dejectedly into her usual seat.

* * *

**A/N: **Written in response to Whiz's challenge: _Community, post-pillow war study group friendship rebuilding sleepover type thing._


End file.
